


Well It Must Be True

by BlackHayateDance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Katie will come out as Pidge later on please hold, M/M, Multi, Will add more tags when I have time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHayateDance/pseuds/BlackHayateDance
Summary: Lance is in America on a work visa and he puts 150% effort into his job. His job requires him to keep his work and personal life separate, but after making new friends his plan to keep them separate and to be in America might not work out the way he planned.





	Well It Must Be True

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is essentially just Lance meeting Pidge (At /this/ point in time it's Katie) and Keith. I need to keep reminding myself to not write Plance as this story is Klance, but they will become really good friends in this.   
> This is the first story I've uploaded in 6 years and it's not edited, so please be gentle...

Lance yawned and rested his head on his sister’s shoulder.

It had been half an hour since airport security did their rounds to wake everyone up to clear the way for the morning. Veronica and Lance had to show them their tickets to be able to stay in the seats at their gate.

He watched people walk past, getting to their own gates. There was a lot more people arriving than he thought there would be for this hour.

Veronica shrugged her shoulder to get her brother’s attention.

“I’m going to go freshen up in the bathroom, then grab a coffee. Do you want one too? Something to eat?” She asked.

Lance sat up straight and stretched out his limbs.

“Sounds good. Get me some food please, anything except cheese,” he replied after a moment of thought.

Veronica grabbed one of her bags and left Lance to watch over the rest of their belongings.

He returned to watching people pass like earlier but was now more alert without Veronica’s presence.

As time continued, the traffic passing him increased – along with the increase of noise.

“Beth, you need to walk, I can’t carry you right now,” a mother said to her young child as she attempted to juggle four different bags. A small girl tugging on her mother’s pants, almost tripping the woman as they made their way past.

“Why are you denying it? I saw you watching her! Do you not realise I’m right here?” A young woman snapped at her partner as he dragged her through the travelator, rolling his eyes. It must be a regular occurrence as he didn’t even look embarrassed at the scene they were making.

“Eleven… Twelve… Here we are, Mom!” A teenage girl cheered as she read “Gate 13.”

Her mother glanced up at the large sign to confirm and then started searching for seats.

They were mostly empty, so Lance assumed they were just being picky. The pair ended up sitting almost across from Lance, despite having the choice of almost every single seat.

He moved Veronica’s remaining bag closer to his own seat so that it wasn’t in the way of them or anyone else.

The mother retrieved her phone from her handbag and made a call. Lance didn’t listen in on details, but the girl excitedly called out to the other person on the line every now and then, so it was safe to assume it was a family member or close friend.

Veronica returned at the same time as the phone call ended. She had her bag slung over her shoulder, a smaller paper bag under her arm, and her hands carrying a coffee each.

After navigating her way to her seat, Veronica threw herself down let out a sigh.

“Turns out those café vouchers are only valid at the food court location. So, I didn’t bother walking all that way, and just paid for it all myself,” she explained, handing Lance his cup.

“Oh, thanks. You didn’t have to buy me anything then,” Lance replied. Veronica shrugged off his comment and handed him the paper bag.

“It’s all good,” she said, taking a sip of her drink. Her bag was still looped over her shoulder and sitting uncomfortably with her on the seat.

Lance opened the paper to reveal a nice thick slice of banana bread. He made quick work with his drink but took a little more time with his food to enjoy it.

He lost himself in his thoughts as he took bites. He was trying to remember if he managed to pack everything he needed and said goodbye to everyone he wanted when he noticed the teen girl across from him was staring at him.

After a couple moments of uncomfortableness, Lance realised she was staring at his food, rather than at him, himself.

He watched her, watching his food, and he swore he saw her start drooling.

“Hungry?” Lance laughed, breaking her concentration.

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry,” she replied shaking her head.

The mother glanced at her daughter, and then at Lance – again, more specifically his food – and sighed.

“I guess she’s a little hungry as we skipped breakfast this morning. Someone ended up overspending on our holiday, so we don’t have a penny left,” the mother explained, jokingly elbowing her daughter.

“Mom!” She retorted loudly.

Her mother laughed to herself.

Veronica snatched up her handbag and dove through it.

“If that’s the case, then we have some vouchers for the food court. Our flight was cancelled last night and put into this one, but we refused a hotel, so they gave us like twenty dollars’ worth of food vouchers,” Veronica offered the papers to them.

“Oh, that’s so kind, but I shouldn’t,” the mother hesitated.

“Yes, you should!” The daughter spoke up with excitement, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting something to eat.

“Seriously, it’s fine,” Veronica insisted. She leaned out further for the mother to receive the papers.

“I’m Veronica, by the way. And this is my baby brother, Lance,” Veronica introduced.

Lance did a little wave as he sipped his coffee.

“Colleen,” the woman introduced herself.

“I’m Katie!” The girl leaned forward and announced.

Veronica told Colleen that she would go help her with her food, while her daughter stayed to watch over their belongings.

When they left, Lance was still eating, taking his time. The banana bread was great, and he wondered if he could figure out how to make it himself – or at least get Veronica to.

Katie was typing away on her phone when Lance looked over to her.

“Do you normally not plan your holidays financially, or was this just an accident?” Lance blurted out.

Katie looked up at him and sighed.

“It was an expensive item I couldn’t resist,” Katie replied.

Lance choked on his drink.

“Wait! It was just one purchase?” He asked.

Katie nodded.

“We were attending a convention that’s about technology and there was a guy who had a stall. He had a little robot with him and it was so cute, I just had to have it,” she explained. As soon as she mentioned the robot her voice got excited.

“Lol. You bought it off him?” Lance asked.

“Did you just say lol out loud? Never mind. No, never separate a man and his bot. But, he said he would sell me a prototype of it. All I have to do is fix it up a little and update it. He’ll mail it out to me, along with some spare parts. I’ll have to scavenge the rest myself,” Katie said.

“Lucky you.”

“There was some nerd interested as well, he had overheard our conversation. He offered more money, but the guy sold I to me only because I could offer up front payment. After begging my Mom, of course.” Katie sheepishly said.

Lance nodded and scrunched up the paper bag now that he finished eating.

“Your Mom loves you a lot, huh. Are you an only child?” He asked.

“Nah, I have a nerdy brother. He’s older by like nine years. That’s also how I managed to convince my mum. That it would be a project him and I could work on together,” she replied.

“I see. I have a bunch of older siblings, so I never was able to get random gifts worth a lot of money. It was mostly hand-me-downs. Although, because I am the youngest I am spoiled a lot more with gifts of love and affection.” Lance laughed.

“Your family close?” Katie asked.

Lance took a moment to reply.

“Sometimes we are, sometimes we’re strangers.”

Katie nodded in understanding.

“My family… It’s just the four of us, but we mostly have the same interests. My brother followed my dad, career-wise. So, it’s rare to not get along. Not saying we know everything about each other either,” Katie said.

They fell into silence.

“So, since you know all about my holiday, what’s your airport story?” Katie asked, changing the subject.

“I was visiting family in Cuba. It’s only my sister, Veronica, and I in the States right now. Both born in Cuba, before you ask,” Lance replied.

“Cuba, huh? I doubt those Visas were easy…” Katie wondered out loud.

“Yeah… I’m pretty sure once my current visa ends, that’ll be it, and I’ll be back in Cuba forever. My sister will be good to stay though. She’s got her life together already and has connections,” Lance said.

“Do you prefer to live in Cuba or here?” Katie asked.

“I miss my family, always. I miss my life back there too. But, that was my childhood and I need to mature and be independent. I know who I am as an adult, here. Even if I don’t have my shit together. If I move my life back to Cuba… I feel like I won’t know who I am?” Lance replied.

Katie hummed.

“Only airports can get you deep with a stranger,” Katie replied.

“In more ways than one,” Lance joked and winked, earning a laugh back.

“Hands off, Lance. I don’t plan to join the mile-high club anytime soon,” she retorted.

“Well, I hope not. Aren’t you like, fourteen?” He asked, gasping in mock horror.

“Ugh… No, I’m twenty. Why does literally everyone think I’m so young?” Katie complained.

Lance snorted.

“Your height? Your messy hairstyle? Don’t get me wrong, it’s cute. Just… Childish cute,” Lance replied.

“Yeah… I used to have longer hair. I always had long hair, to be honest. So that’s why I cut it to a pixie cut when I graduated high school. I’m in the middle of growing it out. But it’s so hard because it’s so thick!” Katie complained. She ran her hands through her short hair in complaint.

Lance observed her hair for a moment.

“You could always get an undercut. It’ll help avoid that awkward mullet regrowth, and once the rest of your hair grows enough, you can just grow out the undercut while being hidden. Also, I think you’d look cool with one,” Lance suggested.

Katie’s cheeks turned red from the flattery.

“Thanks. I never thought about an undercut before. It really would help me look more professional, ironically,” Katie replied.

Katie took a moment to think about how it would work out and how it would tame her wild hair.

She confessed to Lance her desire to look more professional, or “adult-like” for situations that she needs to, but she’s struggled to do it by herself. She explained that every time she approached her mother about it, Collen would try to make her wear makeup and high heels. And, it just wasn’t what Katie wanted and she felt like her Mom won’t listen to her.

After Lance confirmed that they do live in the same area, Lance suggested that he could help her.

“I won’t be able to put my American sim card into my phone until I get home but send me a text anyway,” Lance said.

He had just finished telling Katie his number when Colleen and Veronica returned.

Lance took his sister’s return as a chance to visit the bathroom, change his clothes and freshen up.

Boarding should start in an hour if their flight didn’t get delayed.

When Lance returned, he decided to sit in the chair next to Katie to talk to her easier.

Colleen got a phone call, so she walked away after answering it for a little more privacy. Lance deduced it was probably work related.

Lance’s eyes automatically followed her but stopped on a man she passed who was sitting a bit away.

He had dark hair that was overgrown, a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans. His eyes were glued to his phone, scrolling through a website Lance did not have the angle to see.

The man had a scar on his face, his lips was in a small pout. His eyebrows furrowed and then he was tapping at his screen in annoyance. To Lance’s one-track mind, he was very attractive.

“That guy wasn’t sitting there before, was he?” Lance asked Katie quietly.

She looked in the direction where Lance was staring.

“I’m pretty sure I would have noticed someone that hot earlier,” Lance continued.

“Leather jacket guy? No, I think he only arrived while you were gone. I don’t know why, but he kind of seems familiar,” Katie replied.

She spent a moment trying to pull this guy’s face from her memories, but she couldn’t figure it out.

“So, are you like, gay or something?” Katie questioned.

“I’m bi,” Lance replied casually.

“Oh cool. My Brother is pansexual,” Katie said.

“Sweet, a twin,” Lance chuckled at himself.

He stopped mid laugh.

“Wait, is your brother hot?” Lance asked.

“Ugh, don’t ask me that,” Katie complained.

“Lance, what happened with Lotor?” Veronica cut in, who Lance didn’t notice was listening in.

“I dumped him like a few months ago now. He was starting to say weird shit. I don’t know, I think he kept gaslighting me?” Lance explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise. I don’t normally judge people, but that guy… I don’t think I liked him too much. Please don’t return to him,” Veronica said.

Lance scoffed.

“No need to tell me that,” Lance replied.

Veronica observed him for a moment, and then whipped out a novel from her bag and proceeded to open it to where her bookmark was placed.

“So… Are leather jackets a thing you have or?” Katie started.

“I don’t think I’ve dated anyone before that even owns one. Oh, maybe this girl, Nyma did. Anyway, this guy is probably in the worst outfit to fly in. I think he’s going to be so uncomfortable, but… it may be making my knees weak. I know you said you weren’t ready to join the mile-high club, but this guy has my membership waiting in his back pocket,” Lance spoke on.

Katie snorted and shook her head in amusement.

“You really sound like my brother…” She said, continuing to shake her head.

“You actually going to make a move?” Katie asked.

“N-no…” Lance stuttered, causing Katie to laugh loudly.

“What’s so funny?” Colleen asked, as she returned.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry. I think meeting Lance was the best part of our trip,” Katie replied.

“Oh, I would have thought Rover would have been,” Colleen teased.

“Rover?” Lance asked.

“I’m going to call the robot, Rover,” Katie explained.

“Do you know how long it will take before it arrives?” Lance asked.

“A week or two? Depends on when he sends it,” she answered.

They spent a while discussing her plans for Rover.

Although Lance didn’t understand many of the concepts, he found it all interesting still. He didn’t shy away from asking any questions about things he didn’t understand or was curious about.

Although Katie realised Lance had no clue what she would say sometimes, she liked that he would ask questions about what he didn’t understand and was actually invested in their conversation. She was sick of people automatically tuning her out and just smiling and nodding along when they didn’t understand or found the topic boring.

Time flew by and boarding started.

Lance followed Veronica down the plane as Katie and her Mother had already found their seats and were putting away their bags.

When Veronica found their row, Lance turned back to Katie who was standing at her seat watching Lance find his.

Then Lance noticed the guy from earlier strip off his jacket to reveal a black shirt with short sleeves that revealed toned arms.

Lance started sweating.

He put his jacket up in the overhead bin with his bag and entered the row across from Katie.

Lance’s eyes widened as he looked between the man and Katie, who was grinning smugly.

After giving him a thumbs up, she turned around and sat down.

Lance sat next to Veronica, leaning over her to watch the ground activity out her window.

 

25A: hey lance, its Katie. figured out these screens have pms and chatrooms lol

33E: omg yas

33E: its like they r encouraging ppl to join the mile hi club

25A: LANCE

33E: katie :D

25A: donkey!

25A: btw my mom is reading my screen so keep it pg13 you, you

25A: no but srs youre missing the point. you can now msg leather jacket guy!

25A: who isnt wearing the jacket anymore rip

33E: omg did you see his toned arms

25A: lance i was much closer than you and lemme tell you they are much more than toned

33E: gfkklmhklgfk

25A: gay key smash? on my plane?

33E: GFKKLMHKLGFK

25A: mom just asked if you know my brother lol

25A: so will you msg him

33E: nah prob not

25A: ugh do i have to do everything myself

~

25A: hey im sitting in the same aisle as you but on the other window. anyway you seem familiar to me? any chance i know you?

Katie sent the message and poked out her head to look at him. She gave him a small wave when he looked at her.

After a moment of staring at her, he looked at Colleen for a little bit.

He put his hands on the screen and started typing.

25F: is that colleen holt? matt holts mom

25A: oh my god yes. thats my mum and matts my brother

25F: do you know shiro? im his brother

25A: as in matts best friend? yes i know shiro. its keith right?

25F: yeah sorry i tune out my brother a lot so i dont remember your name plus ive only seen you a few times years ago

25A: dw about it im katie

25F: oh thats right

25F: small world

25A: random question are you as gay as our brothers

25F: ???

25A: because i met someone earlier on this plane who saw you waiting at the gate and thought you were hot

25A: entire outfit and all

25A: also I quote .makes my knees go weak.

25F: um

25F: thats unexpected

25F: yeah i am gay but im not interested in strangers so

25F: sorry

25A: nah its cool

25A: hes lives in the area and we plan to hang a few times. hes going to help me with a few things even tho i just met him today he seems really nice

25A: also he and his sister gave my mom and i free food

25F: that was nice of him

25F: who is it point him out for me

25A: no can do. his seat is too far back you wont be able to see him unless you stand up

25A: i can give you his seat number you can just msg him

25F: nah its ok

~

25A: kjkjkjkjkjjkfjfjfjfjfjfjfjf

33E: ????????

25A: ive figured out who the guy is

33E: .o.

25A: hes the younger brother of a guy my brother has a crush on lmao

33E: .O.

25A: i spoke to him and he said hes not interested

25A: i think its because youre a stranger and hes shy

33E: aw .n.

25A: its been years but I remember him keeping to himself

33E: o well im glad i didnt msg him directly that would have been awkward

25A: pussy

33E: MCEXCUSE ME

25A: lol my mum hit me for typing that

33E: GOOD

33E: colleen I love u

33E: lol my sister wont stop coughing she has a tickle in her throat

33E: suffer bitch

33E: lol she hit me

33E: also she said shes appalled by our typing but I would think her snooping eyes would have picked up how hard it is to type on this thing

25A: ikr

25A: come here we have a bottle of water you can have

33E: nah she can suffer

33E: omg shes still going

33E: i think shes mortified at this point ill come get it

Twenty seconds later Lance arrived, and Colleen handed him the bottle.

“Now, be nice to your sister, Lance.” Colleen told him sternly.

“Ok, yes. Fine. Thank you. I mean if she hasn’t choked herself to death by the time I return,” Lance joked.

Katie poked out her tongue at him, who returned the gesture as he left.

Before a minute passed, Katie had a message notification on her screen.

25F: was that him

25A: what makes u ask that

25F: he has a nice ass

25A: owo whats this

25F: yeah ur a holt alright

25A: changing your mind already?

25F: shut up

25A: u know we were talking about the mile-high club earlier

25F: arent you like ten

25A: shut up im 20

25F: been a while huh

25A: ANYWAY

25A: hes probably that interested

25A: >:3c

25A: that took longer to type than I feel comfortable admitting

Veronica’s coughing fit had settled down for a good twenty minutes when the flight attendants walked past with the drink and snack trolleys to start service at the front of the aircraft.

Half a minute later hot guy walked down the aisle, making eye contact with Lance and gestured him to follow.

Lance wasn’t sure if he saw that correctly.

25A: lol go join him its all g

Lance got up and went down to the back of the plane.

It appeared that all the flight attendants were at the front sections of the plan, and the one remaining down here was assisting someone with their screen.

Lance made sure no one was looking back his way when he stepped into the stall that the guy was waiting in, leaning against the sink.

Lance shut the door behind him and realised how little space there was in there. The guy leaned forward and reached behind Lance to lock it.

Their faces were very close to each other, way beyond invading each other’s personal space.

“Keith,” the guy introduced himself.

“Lance,” Lance replied.

Keith looked down at Lance’s lips.

“Lance, huh?” He asked, absentminded.

Lance didn’t know why, but he nodded.

Keith smiled and grabbed Lance’s jaw and kissed him.

Lance instantly kissed him back and they melted together in their tiny space.

As they became more comfortable, they stopped being gentle with each other.

Keith let his hands roam under Lance’s shirt as he nibbled on Lance’s lower lip, who let out a quiet moan.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith whispered, pulling back.

Lance whimpered in response.

“You’re going to have to be quiet for me, alright?” He asked.

Lance nodded and pulled away from the other even more.

“I know how to fix that problem,” he said, and then sunk to his knees and unzipped Keith’s jeans.

 

Lance left a minute after Keith did as he needed an extra moment to compose himself.

When he returned to his seat, Veronica passed him a coke -she must have ordered it for him while he was MIA. Her eyes never left the novel that she had brought out when he was gone.

33E: bruh

25A: how was

33E: not answering that but oh my god

25A: ur welcome

25A: yes u do owe me

33E: arent we even tho

33E: i gave you solid hair advice plus ill be helping u later

33E: and he said hes not looking for a relationship right now so we didn’t exchange numbers or anything

25A: aw

25A: im gonna kick his ass

33E: lol dont omg

33E: dw about it

33E: idk the guy I literally just found out his name

25A: ok fine

 

Keith wasn’t at the luggage claim with everyone else as they waited for their bags to start arriving.

Katie and Colleen left with Katie promising Lance that she already texted him and that the message will be there once he changed his sim.

They queued up for a bus and they arrived home forty minutes later.

“Finally,” Lance said, as he threw himself onto the couch.

“God, we better still have noodles we can have for dinner. Can you check please?” Veronica asked.

Lance whined.

“I just laid down!” He complained.

“I have to call my supervisor,” Veronica replied, dialling out her phone.

“Hello, yes, Mr Shirogane, it’s Veronica McClain. Yes, it all worked out in the end, and I will be perfectly fine coming in tomorrow morning.”

Veronica entered her room to finish the conversation.

Lance groaned and got up to see if they had anything for dinner.

It wasn’t until later that night that he switched sim cards and replied to Katie.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be updated till December once Nanowrimo is over. But it could be like next week if I want to procrastinate my preparation... No set time for updates but I'll keep the OVERALL average to 1 month at most. Depending how well it goes it may be down to 2 weeks.  
> Also I'll update tags when I have more time.


End file.
